Wings of a Rider
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Harry learned about the wizarding world at four and started to learn magic. At eight he became a model and a musician at nine. How will the wizarding world will deal with the famous BoyWhoLived in both world and his ideas… Smart!Powerful!Gray!Harry
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Harry learned about the wizarding world when he was four and started to learn magic since then. When he was eight he became a model and a musician at nine. How will the wizarding world will deal with the famous Boy-Who-Lived in both muggle and Wizarding world and his ideas… Smart! Powerful! Gray! Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, Dragon's Milk or any other books or manga or movie I might get idea from

**A/N**: If any of you see my idea in any other fanfic let me know I might have borrowed it from there too. If I had read it so I can give them the credit they deserve

**Title**: Wings of a Rider

**Wings of a Rider**

-

-

-

Prologue

------------------------------------------

A little boy around the age of four, but looked as if he was two and a half or at most three. He has massy raven black hair with red stances that never seem to stay put and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was thin. He had an aristocrat face with high check bone and cherry red lips. On his forehead there was a scare of a lightning the only mark on his flawless face. He was wearing clothes that looked more like rags and too big to fit him. Unknown to the child he was famous in a world that is hidden from the ordinary people like you and me, the Wizarding World. It would not be long before he finds out. His name is Harrison James Potter or Harry Potter.

Harry was a smart boy with a photographic memory. He probably knows more than a fifteen year old. Everything he read or learns, he seems to soak them up like a sponge. He could recall everything in clear detail like the red eyed man that came to his home and killed his mother with that green light. Or Padfoot, his godfather, uncle Moony, or his father Pongus. He has remember everything and no matter what his Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon said that his parent's died in a drunken car crush was a lie.

Harry at the moment was cleaning the bedroom of his relatives much to his distaste, but he could do nothing about it at the moment. He was fixing the bed when he heard something being dropped from the bedside table. He signed and went to pick it up. It was a diary more pacifically his aunt diary. He was about to put it down when a date catch his eyes November 01, 1981. it was the day they had taken Harry in, his curiosity got the better of him and started reading it.

_November 01, 1981_

_My bloody freaking sister, Lily, has done it now. She and her no good freak of a husband James Potter has gotten them killed and left their worthless son…._

…_left a letter saying they are dead and the freaks might come after Harry, the cause of the downfall of Lord Voldemort, so the other freak Dumbledore left him here._

Harry flipped through more pages and went to the back of the diary to see a letter written by Dumbledore confirming what his Aunt has already written plus the fact that he was famous. The man, who left him here in this abusive house and never even, had the gale to come and check to see if he was even alive. If his letter has any accuracy then what it hinted at was he was figure head and has a lot of power. He would come for him when he is eleven since that is the time where most wizards and witches learn to control their magic and go to school. He will probably try to manipulate Harry and use him, so Harry has until then to prepare and counter. He will have to plan and learn more about the Wizarding World and its custom if he were to make his own side and be free. He will find out how to get to the wizarding world before hand, but now he has work to do and a family to satisfy. He is not going to be anyone's weapon. Harry is a patient person, so he will reserve judgment until he has meet Dumbledore and seen and heard his side of the story before doing anything harsh.

Harry left the bedroom after putting the diary away and went down stairs. He has to clean the basement today or he might not get any dinner at all.

------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry went to the basement, he saw dust flying everywhere. He thought over what his aunt has written in her diary and the letter as he cleaned. He thought how he made things float, or explode things, or how his cuts or any other injury disappear, or how he could see things around everyone such as light or feel their emotion, or has a sixth sense of danger, or how he could her people thought s when he really concentrated. It now all made sense now, so he has done magic all this time without his knowledge. As Harry was deep in thought he didn't see the trunk in front of him so he tripped over it.

Harry looked down to see what he has fallen over so see it was a trunk with the initial L.E. & J.P. He did not see it before since it was surrounded by boxes and was in the bottom of the pile. He looked at the initial again and remembered the letter and the diary entry. 'So this must be mom and dad's', Harry though as he opened it. Inside it was pretty empty with few cloths, books, and photo album. On top of them was a letter address to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then, I fear the worst and your dad and I are dead. If we are I hope you are with your godfather Sirius Black and not my sister, but if you are I am so sorry for the life you have to live with them. My sister has always been jealous of me and hated me for going to Hogwarts…_

_Harry this trunk has five other compartments: one is a library filled with books doing your father and my school year and after when I was according my mastery in charm and healing, and your father's mastery of transfiguration and Aurors training and other books we have collected doing and after. In here there are our journals too. Read your father journals since it tells you how to become an animagu. The second compartment is a laboratory where you can work on potion. It has all seven year potion kit and many other ingredients that you might ever need. The third compartment is a bedroom; the fourth compartment is a storage room. There are our photo frames that you could talk to it holds our memory. There are parchments and other things you may need to learn and live. The fifth compartment is a training/dueling chamber. It is heavily worded, so no matter what you through at it will hold. _

_To get to any of the room you just have to say the same and that compartment will open up. They are all hidden from praying eyes and anyone without your permission will not be able to get in. you should also bond it in your blood to get the voice commend or shrink it. Don't worry it has a feather light weight._

_With much love,_

_Lily __Kaeldra__ Even Potter _

_Your mom_

_P.s. learn everything your heart desires, and be your own person. Do not trust others without them earning it. Even then tread carefully as you will find there are ears in the walls._

_P.P.S. remember your father and I love you and no matter what you chose we will always be proud of you._

………………………………………….

A/N: so do you like it? Hate it? Whatever you think let me know? I had this idea going though my head and thought I might give it a try? Please review…


	2. A Brighter Side of Life

**Summary:** Harry learned about the wizarding world when he was four and started to learn magic since then. When he was eight he became a model and a musician at nine. How will the wizarding world will deal with the famous Boy-Who-Lived in both muggle and Wizarding world and his ideas… Smart! Powerful! Gray! Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, Dragon's Milk or any other books or manga or movie I might get idea from

**A/N**: If any of you see my idea in any other fanfic let me know I might have borrowed it from there too. If I had read it so I can give them the credit they deserve

I also need a beta and thank you for the review.

**Title**: Wings of a Rider

**Wings of a Rider**

-

-

-

A Brighter Side of Life

------------------------------------------

It has been a year and a half since the day Harry read the entry of the diary, found the letters, and the trunk. True to his mother's letter the trunk had five secrete compartment, which only opened at his voice commend after the blood bonding. He had shrink it and taken it up to his cupboard before getting bread and water.

He had first opened it to library and say books labeled and sectioned separately with a table to study in the middle. The second he went to the bedroom and found it had an attached kitchen with icebox where there were various dishes of food from all over the world. There was also a medium size bathroom with a shower and a closet filled with clothes form a baby to be adult in both muggle and wizarding clothes and shoes. There was a desk beside the queen size bed with a picture frame on the left and table on the right with a laptop and a book self fielded with books on cultures, languish, heritage, and modern science: chemistry, physics, biology, human anatomy, computer science, etc.

After the bedroom he went to the storage room to see five copies of the same picture frame with different background of his parents and went straight for them.

"Mom and Dad," Harry said to the picture as they came to life at hearing his voice.

"Harry, oh my darling baby", his mother started to cry on his father shoulder as his father stocked her hair and smiled at Harry from the picture. They had talked for hours catching up on Harry's life at the Dursleys' and what whatever they wanted to talk about before his father told him all five copies of the picture has their memory and they would be able to guide him through everything he learns and that they know. He told Harry to hang them in every room in the trunk. After doing just that he went to sleep.

Later the next day after working for his relatives Harry went to the trunk in his cupboard and went to the storage room his father told him about the wallet and the wizarding money porch that he has to blood bond to get money from. He said they are directly connected to his trust vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley, London. Like the trunk, the wallet and money porch has anti thief, anti muggle, cleaning, and repairing charms and it could only be accessed by Harry alone after the blood bond. He didn't take it out of the trunk but left it there until later use, but took paper, parchments, pens, pencils, and quilts out to the library.

Harry talked to James and Lily and made list of what he was going to learn and when he was going to learn that. They told Harry that all the wizards and witches are heavily depended on wands and Harry should learn to control his magic wand less and nonverbal. This is how Harry has first started to learn magic. After a year has past and Harry was five his father suggested to learn weaponry and mother hand to hand combat. By this time Harry was already on the equivalent of his fifth year of magical education. One day after the suggestion he saw his cousin watching Naruto and saw Lee wearing weight to get faster and stronger. So when he went to his trunk library we researched on weight and made his clothes heavier by twenty pounds and conjured two training dummies and set one at master and the other for beginner label so the master dummy to correct his wrong movement and teach him the right movement while he fought with the other dummy in hand to hand combat and weapons such as daggers, knife, and a sword. Harry has been learning Kickboxing, Judo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Jujitsu, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Tai Chi. He found out that doing Tai Chi before bed actually helped to relaxed the muscle and help get a good night sleep as well as ready for the next day.

After six month of training slowly on marshal arts and dulling, with the anatomy got Harry to mediocre level and could hold a fight with three other mediocre level opponents. Now he is moving on to the advance level, but this time he went back to mixing his magical study alone with it even if it meant he will go slower on both of them.

-----------------------------------------------

This is were we find Harry now almost two years after finding the truck is confronting the Dursleys in their living room.

"I am taking Dudley's second bedroom. If you don't like it deal with it or I am going to call the social service and tell the police you are abusing me," Harry told his family. The Dursleys were angry at being threaten.

"Now look here boy, after we clothed you, feed you, and this is how you repay us. We should have taken the freak and thrown him in the ally to…" stated Vernon Dursleys purple in the face.

"You do nothing for me, since the day I could walk properly I have been nothing but a slave for you. I do all the work in the house, cook, clean, and everything while your while of a son does nothing. All he ever does is pig out on his food and beat on defenses children with his friends." Harry was angry at this time and it showed as random things started to levitate. He took deep breath telling himself they were not worth it effort to get angry and everything slowly started to drop.

"I am taking the second bedroom and I will not be your servant any longer. I will however continue to do the gardening as I enjoy doing that or I will go to the social service and better yet turn you into a pig that you are," whit that said Harry went to his cupboard and got the truck and anything else he wanted to take to the smallest bedroom in the Dursleys household.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it for now. Let me what you think. So read and review….


	3. A New Path of Destiny

**Summary:** Harry learned about the wizarding world when he was four and started to learn magic since then. When he was eight he became a model and a musician at nine. How will the wizarding world deal with the famous Boy-Who-Lived in both muggle and Wizarding world and his ideas… Smart! Powerful! Gray! Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, Dragon's Milk or any other books or manga or movie I might get idea from

**A/N**: If any of you see my idea in any other fanfic let me know I might have borrowed it from there too. If I had read it so I can give them the credit they deserve

I also need a beta and thank you for the review.

**Title**: Wings of a Rider

**Wings of a Rider **

-

-

-

A New Path of Destiny

----------------------------------------

Four month later

--------------------------

It has been four, almost five, months since the encounter with Harry's relatives and his take over of Dudley's second bedroom. School has gone by two weeks already and Harry was finding his lessons too easy, seeing as he spent nearly his entire summer studying. He went to his teacher Ms. Maddox after class on Friday.

"Ms. Maddox," said Harry looking at the teacher as she was grading paper.

"Yes, Harry. What did you wish to talk to me about?" asked Ms. Maddox.

"I was wondering…" Harry pushed to gather his though as how he should voice them.

"…" Ms. Maddox didn't interrupt her student, but let him gather his though.

"… I want to be honest with you Ms. Maddox," said Harry after a Minute while looking up at her. She was taken back at his word and nodded.

"I find the material that we cover in class easy. Over the summer vacation I went to the library and read a great deal. I found it easier to learn on my own as my relatives never helped me because they don't like that I may know more than my cousin Dudley."

The head librarian would me if I get stuck on anything or would point me to things that I could learn after seeing how quickly I learn the material or even a new language. If you wish you could ask Ms. Kathy, the head librarian."

"Wait, let me get this straight; the librarian gives you pointers to learn and I assume you know more than one language already by what you have said, correct," asked Ms. Maddox. At Harry's nod she let him go on to talk as gears were turning in her head.

"What I am proposing is that you let me learn on my own. Every Monday you will give me a month's worth of work that would be done in class and for homework and the next Monday I will return it to you completed. You can also test me to see that I have learned what was needed on Mondays. I will study and complete this work in the school library or the library opposite the school. I will also come for the afternoon activity class since I chose music instead of physical education like my cousin." Harry said and let his teacher a minute to take everything in before starting again.

"I am not asking you to do this right away. I am asking you to think it over the weekend and give me a trial period for the next two weeks. If you think I can do this and believe me I will prove it, I would like you to continue until I am done."

"You have given me a lot to think about Harry. I will let you know my decision on Monday," said Ms. Maddox, giving the young boy who spoke like an adult a thoughtful look.

"Thank you. That is all I ask." With that Harry bowed and left the classroom.

----------------------------------------

Once Harry arrived at the Dursley's he went straight to his room and went in the trunk library to talk to his parents.

"So how did it go?" James asked his son.

"She said she will think about it," answered Harry with a smile on his face.

"In other word hook, line, and sinker," said Lily also smiling.

"If I didn't know any better I did say you are definitely a Slytherins," said James and started to laugh joined by the others.

"Harry, how is that spell scan coming alone?" asked Lily.

"I can get it to tell a person's power level and danger. I am working on it so show a brief bio and talents they might have. That reminds me I have to check the heritage potion and add my blood to see the family tree and what I might be entitled to." Harry told his parents before going to the lab.

Harry went over to one of the work station and started at the potion with a bit of nervousness and excitement. He took the dagger by the cauldron and cut his palm and added his blood before stirring it three times counter clockwise. Finally after the potion was done he put it in four vials. He put three of the vials in the potion storage cabinet and took the other one back to the library alone with a Special Abilities reveling potion.

"This is it," said Harry as he took both potions at the same time so everything will be reveled in one paper.

**_Name: _**_Harry Potter_

****

**_Father: _**_James Potter_

****

**_Mother: _**_Lily Even-Potter_

****

**_Heir of the following houses: _**

****

**_Heir to the line of Potter _**

****

**_Heir to the line of Gryffindor _**

****

**_Heir to the line of Ravenclaw _**

****

**_ Heir to the line of _****_Elythian _**

****

**_Power level: _**_Sorcerer _

****

**_Special Abilities: _**

****

**_Untrained Metamorphmagus – _**_able to, with training, change his appearances at will_

****

**_Untrained Parselmouth – _**_at this point, able to speak to snakes in their own tongue; eventually able to speak the snake language fluently and cast parsel magic _

****

**_Untrained Draconian – _**_able to, with training, speak to dragons and any species that has dragon ancestry or blood, cast draconian magic and use it to it's fullest, bonded dragon has been born, but has not been bonded, future dragon master_

****

**_Untrained Animagus – _**_able to, with training, turn into an animal that represents his personality and spirit at will_

****

**_Untrained Aura Reader – _**_able to see aura, with training, break curses, see power level and threat, and amplify wards and curses_

****

**_Untrained Healer – _**_able to, with training, heal _

**_Empathy – _**_able to feel other's emotion and show emotion someone else feels for others_

Harry read and reread the paper again and again until Lily asked him to read it out loud. Once Harry read it aloud his parents were also speechless, but recovered soon.

"I thought you were a muggle born," said James looking at his wife.

"No, I am a pure blood only with dragons' ancestry." Lily said with a far away look before snapping out of it. "I didn't know that I was Ravenclaw's heir thought. That must have come from my father side. Elythian is a very secretive clan that will produce a dragon master or mistress every generation. The heir can only be identified by the dragon's eye of green, emerald to be exact. They are the one's who work side by side with the dragon and call for their help during war time or as needed as the dragon master calls for them. After my parent's death my aunt, who was a squib, took me in and raised me in the muggle world. Harry, there are some books on the clan as well as books on draconian magic and how to find your dragon over by the magical creature and traditions section."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well what do you thing? Like it, hate it? Let me know and please review…


	4. A Wing Has Opened

**Summary:** Harry learned about the wizarding world when he was four and started to learn magic since then. When he was eight he became a model and a musician at nine. How will the wizarding world deal with the famous Boy-Who-Lived in both muggle and Wizarding world and his ideas… Smart! Powerful! Gray! Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, Dragon's Milk or any other books or manga or movie I might get idea from

**A/N**: If any of you see my idea in any other fanfic let me know I might have borrowed it from there too. If I had read it so I can give them the credit they deserve

Thank you all for the review.

**Title**: Wings of a Rider

**Wings of a Rider **

-

-

-

A Wing Has Opened

--------------------------------------------

It has been three, almost four month since Harry's talk with the teacher and finding out his abilities that he has now. His mom told him the ability that was shown was only those that came naturally to him and not of his full potential. She told him as he grows older he will gain more ability as well as gifts from his different ancestry. One each of his birthday after he turns ten until his seventeen where he will receive any other gifts they may think of bestowing upon him since he is magically very powerful and only grow in power as he gains experience.

Doing this three month Ms. Maddox has given him many test and saw how quickly he was learning. She has decided to enlist the help of her friends that are also teachers in different school to give Harry a challenge. Because Harry already knowing too much they have decided to skip rest of the first and second grade and move on to the third grade material on the first month and a half. Instead they have given him the end of year test. Right now he was working on third grade materials and after the holidays would hopefully work on fourth grade material.

Not only Harry going at a fast pace on his core subject, but he is also learning languages and music at an insane level. When he realized this he went to talk with Mr. Garcia, the music teacher. He agreed to teach Harry piano for an hour and flute for half an hour after school as he is already talking violin doing his activity class. He has already finished beginner courses with them and would be beginning mediocre to low advance courses on them. When he asked his parents portal they told him it came from his Elvin and Draconian heritage as elves loves music and are extremely advance race language and everything else came easily to them add to that draconian and any problem he would have will be null and void.

Not only things at school turned out for the better, but also at home. About a month earlier Harry had forced Dudley come and run with him every morning at 6:00 for an hour after telling Dudley that his parents lied to him about Dudley looking good or healthy and that he was fat and will have obesity. He also promised to teach him kickboxing if Dudley does as Harry tells him. Harry told Dudley that beating up kids doesn't make him popular, but a bully and he should become friends with them that way he will be popular. Harry has also told his aunt to cut down Dudley's junk food by half and give him milk, fruits, and vegetables. About two week later his uncle also started to come to morning run after seeing Dudley getting healthier and fit. These changes bought Harry into a better light in the eyes of his relatives. They stopped calling him a freak or boy, but actually started to call him by his name and almost be a normal family as they have always wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------

The mall

-------------------

Today was a big sale at the mall and his aunt drugged all of them there well Dudley and Harry as Vernon dad to go to work and the kids didn't have school for three more weeks. She told them to meet her at the pet shop at 5:00p.m.; after giving them some money. They could do what ever they wanted until then.

Harry after exploring for ten minutes found a music store and went inside to look. Once inside the store Harry asked a clack to help him look for a violin, flute, and a piano. As they were walking around to see which piano he liked best, he spotted one that seem to call out to him. He went there.

"You like this one? It's brand new we only have two piece of this baby at our disposal," said the clack as he watched Harry's eyes glued to it.

"Go one try it out see how it flows," he encouraged Harry and without hesitation Harry went and played a few keys.

"I will this one and one of the other one that I liked," Harry told the Clack.

"Are you sure? It is very expensive," asked the clack unsure.

"Yes, I am sure," answered Harry.

The clack looked unsure at the boy, but said nothing as he will get 20 percentage of each peach he sales. They moved on to the flute section and again Harry bought two very expensive silver flutes. The last he bought a rosewood violin. He also bought care kits for all of them and told them to deliver it the next day at private drive. He paid all of this in cash from his wallet that was connected to his trust vault.

Once Harry's shopping done at the music store, he went to go look around to buy present for his teachers, relatives, and the librarians that he has become friends' whit while spending so much time at the library. He bought three gowns, red, black, and blue with the help clack for Ms. Maddox, Petunia, and Ms. Kathy respectively. He also bought many books on cultures and languages such as Mandarin, Japanese, Egyptian Heliography, Greece, Hindi, Spanish, and Latin to learn for himself as well as books on computers, chemistry, geography, physics, politics, business and music from beginners to advance. In another word he bought books that he didn't have in his trunk library on those subjects. He bought lots of manga. He also bought other books that catch his fancy and copy of them to give as gifts to the other librarians and teacher that has helped him as he has already bought a gift for Mr. Garcia from the music store. Harry bought a P.S.P., two game boys one for Dudley for charismas and one for himself, one ipod, one mp3 player, one CD player, lots of CDs mostly classic, but also modern, a 50" flat screen TV, a DVD, lots of old and new TV series, movies, and anime, a printer, colors and papers for the printer, and a digital camera. He bought a binocular and a shirt for his uncle. Harry also bought an entire wardrobe for himself and like in the music store told them to send everything the next day after giving the address before going to meet his aunt as it was 4:30pm.

At the pet store whole waiting for his aunt and cousin to come to see if anything catch his fancy. He felt a pull toward the back of the store where there was a magnificent phoenix, an elemental phoenix to be exact, as he had read in the magical animals. He wondered how a phoenix came to be there in a muggle store of all places.

"Ah! I see another admirer," said a voice from behind Harry. He while around to see a beautiful woman in her mid twenties with honey brown hair and kind brown eyes. The woman seems to be taken back when she saw Harry and recognition of who Harry is lit up. Harry at first seems to be confused as to how this woman may know her when they have never met before. He sensed no hostility from her and looked at her aura it was pink with a purple line enter winding with each other. He remembered the letter that said he was famous in the wizarding world and she is a witch a half-blood or a muggle born or pureblood married into one of those and decided to live in the muggle world. They seem to come to an understanding as they glance at each other.

"Rosalina," said the woman extending her hand.

"Harry," Harry said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it as his father showed him, "Pleased to meet you, Lady Rosalina."

"Pleaser, I believe we will be very good friends in near future."

"I agree."

A comfortable silence meets their agreement for a few minutes, but it was broken by Harry.

"So… how much is the phoenix?" asked Harry.

"If it wishes to go with you than one thousand pound, as she has not chosen anyone to bond with," said Rosalina as she opened the cage to see if it would go to Harry. As soon as she opened the cage it flew toward Harry and sat on his shoulder whole rubbing its check with him and chipped a happy tune. Harry and Rosy laughed and Harry patted the phoenix.

"Do you wish to bond with me?" Harry asked and the phoenix looked like it was insulted with a look that said 'what do you think'.

"Sorry, I did not mean to insult. I guess I just wanted to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea," said Harry with a pout. The phoenix chipped again to forgive him.

"So do you have a name or should I give you one?" asked Harry.

_"You can give me a name since no one has bother to give me one since I have been born?" said the Phoenix. _

_"I can hear you? How?" asked Harry. _

_"Because I want you to and beside you can speck this language as it is in one of your gift." _

_"Really, oh wow, that's great. Hmm… how about I call you Selene after the moon goddess," asked Harry. _

_"Sure, I like the name," said Selene. _

Harry paid Rosy, as he began to call her, for Selene and a cage. She also gave him a book that says _**'All about Phoenixes and Their Bonded' **_by Crystal with no last name. when harries aunt and cousin showed up and saw the bird on Harry's shoulder all she said was he will have take care of it and all it's need, if can't do that they are returning it. Harry promised Rosy to come back and visit her at her store again and to keep in touch.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: well longest chapter yet. So what do you think? Like it or have it? Let me know and review…. And thank you for the reviews and ideas that lets me think on more things to addJ


End file.
